


Ice Cream Headaches

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [34]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outtake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> An out-take moment from Friends with Benefits: http://archiveofourown.org/works/656525

Snow crunched under Charlie's feet as she stumbled back into back with the dawn. Her bones ached with the cold, even under every layer she owned, and a night spent sneaking through Georgian outposts. She managed to dismiss the rest of the squad with something approaching logic and words, then stumbled into her tent. It was cold and dim, the banked coals for the stove dulled to barely a glow.

The bed was rumpled and spartan, thin wool blankets tangled up beyond her patience to unknot right now.

Screw it.

Charlie ducked back out of the tent and trudged over to Jeremy's, glowering the smirk off the guard's face. His tent was dark but the banked store of body-heat felt sweaty-hot against her cold skin. It made her start to shiver as her body remembered that being frozen wasn't the status quo. She stripped down to her skin and crawled into the cot with Jeremy, burying under the nest of blankets and sleeping bags he'd managed to acquire.

It was no part of their discreet, temporary allies with benefits arrangement, but she didn't care. Jeremy was always warm. Even when he came in blue-lipped, white dog whiskey on his lips, it only took him a couple of minutes before he was back to normal.

'Fuck,' Jeremy swore, startling awake as she plastered her cold body against his. 'Charlie?'

She sniffed and wriggled her bare feet between his knees despite his attempt to squirm away. 'I'm reporting,' she said, chattering teeth chopping the words up. 'It's important to maintain good avenues of communication between both sides of camp.'

'You could have waited until tomorrow,' he grumbled, grabbing her hand and pulling it up so he could breathe on her cold fingers. Ow. Owie. 

'But you're warm,' she whined.

He snorted. 'Any change in orders?'

'No,' Charlie said. She wriggled closer, breasts squashed against his back, and found the perfect hollow on his neck to bury her nose. 'We're to hold position here until thaw.'

Jeremy huffed, breath warm in her palm, and she pushed her knee between his heavy thighs. 'Great. I mean, I don't mind the company but the location is ass.' He paused, taking a sharp breath, as she slid her hand down to curl around his hip. 'Charlie, hope you don't mind me asking, but any chance you want to fuck?'

She nibbled his shoulder in consideration, but... 'Too cold. Think its frozen over.'

He snorted with laughter. 'You've been around me too much, sweetheart.'

's'what Miles said.'

Jeremy stopped doing the moderately interesting thing with his tongue and her fingers. 'Um, you didn't mention our very special team building exercises?'

'Said it's frozen over, not padlocked,' Charlie said. 'Or booby-trapped.'

And actually, a knot of warmth was starting to uncoil in the pit of her stomach. She slid her hand down to the half-hard jut of his cock. Apparently she was still a little cold for comfort from Jeremy's twitch. She squeezed gently.

'You could always try warming it up,' she suggested, lips twitching against his shoulder. 

He dislodged her hand and rolled over, squirming until the heavy, warm weight of him squashed her against the thin mattress. A quick, hard kiss bruised tender lips.

'If I get an ice cream headache,' he told, tugging the blankets up over their heads. 'You get to kiss it better.'

He crawled down her body, mouth branding hot against her skin, and settled in the cradle of her thighs. Charlie shifted, spreading her knees to accommodate his broad shoulders, and reached down to knot her fingers in his hair as he nipped the soft skin of her thighs and pressed his tongue against her slick flesh.

The warmth of him slowly soaked into her, through skin and down to the bone.


End file.
